INDIVISIBLE
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: Mungkin di dalam hati setiap manusia, tersimpan tendensi menjadi seorang masokis. Kita tahu tidak semua cinta berkahir bahagia dan kita tetap saja merelakan diri dimakan habis olehnya. for YunAra Challenge AKAKUROXYGEN 01 Pay attention to the genre(s)


Bau antiseptik keras, meniadakan aroma lain dalam ruangan. Tangan yang terasa sakit bahkan dengan pergerakan minimal menyentak dirinya. Memburunya dengan urgensi untuk segera bangun dari mimpi bekepanjangan.

.

.

"Dia sadar!"

.

.

_Di mana?_

Ia bertanya-tanya. Kelopak mata berat dipaksa membuka. Putih adalah warna yang dapat dilihatnya sejauh mata memandang.

Satu pertanyaan dilemparkan.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau bisa mendengarku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated T + for heavy plot and maybe suggestive theme **

**| ORE!Akashi x Kuroko Tetsuya |Angst, tragedy, hurt/comfort |**

**| Warning: Time loop here and there, vague clue of past events, typos |**

**Unprofitable fanwork**

**.**

**INDIVISIBLE**

**(sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipisahkan)**

**Dedicated for:**

**YunAra Challenge AKAKUROXYGEN 01**

**.**

**I**

Gelas kaca tinggi bening menjadi pengganti vas bunga di atas meja. Mawar yang layu merunduk lesu di bawah paparan cahaya yang menembus jendela. Kesuyian ruangan membuat Kuroko Tetsuya berdelusi bahwa dia dapat mendengar bunyi cairan infus menetes perlahan.

Teppei Kiyoshi selalu meyakinkannya bahwa kecelakaan itu tidak akan punya dampak buruk untuknya. Kakak tetangga baik hati itu memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Tidak lupa menyampaikan pesan 'Cepatlah sembuh, Tetsuya-kun. Obasan dan Ojisan juga mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu'.

Kuroko terdiam. Tidak punya ekspresi untuk berkata apa-apa. Duka mencengkram hati terlalu kuat. Dan pada dasarnya memang dia bukan persona yang terlalu banyak bicara.

Kiyoshi sudah bilang, pemakaman ayah dan ibunya sudah dilangsungkan selama dia masih berada dalam kondisi koma. Dia juga berjanji akan mengantar Kuroko berziarah saat dokter mengatakan dia boleh keluar dari rumah sakit.

Enggan bicara, Kuroko menelan tangisnya seorang diri.

Dokter jaganya hari itu juga tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya mencatat perubahan kondisi tubuhnya. Kuroko sadar dia sempat diperhatikan beberapa menit lamanya. Terserah dokter itu saja.

Kuroko tidak peduli.

.

**II**

"Kau belum menghabiskan makananmu hari ini, Tetsuya?"

Dokter Akashi Seijuuro duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Sepasang bola mata merah menatap tidak setuju mangkuk bubur yang masih tersisa setengahnya.

Sejak awal bertemu, Kuroko tahu dokter yang satu ini berbeda. Dia jarang bertanya hal-hal retorikal dan tidak penting. Dia hanya menasihati supaya Kuroko lebih bertanggung jawab atas kesehatannya sendiri.

Mengangkat pandangan, Kuroko menatap dokter yang ditugaskan memantau kondisinya. Dia menggigit bibirnya yang kering karena kurangnya asupan cairan sebelum menjawab.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan."

"Kau tidak ingin cepat sehat?"

Kuroko terdiam lima belas detik sebelum mengangguk. Akashi menyentuh pundaknya lembut.

"Kalau begitu habiskan makananmu."

Entah otoritas apa yang ada dalam suara itu. Mangkuk di atas meja kini berpindah ke tangan Akashi. Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang menyihirnya mau membuka mulut ketika Akashi mendekatkan sendok bubur ke bibirnya. Satu suapan bubur hangat dan hambar tertelan. Akashi tampak enggan berhenti sampai isi mangkuk berpindah ke perut Kuroko.

Bagi Kuroko, persuasi tanpa kata semacam itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Akashi Seijuuro seorang.

"Masih ada beberapa tes kesehatan yang harus kau lalui, Tetsuya. Kalau kau siap, kita bisa mulai besok."

Kuroko menganggukan kepala. Akashi menepuk kepalanya pelan, menyisiri helai lembut rambut biru muda.

"Aku tahu kau anak yang kuat, Tetsuya."

.

**III**

Aida Riko mengunjunginya di rumah sakit hari ini bersama kawan-kawan satu tim basketnya. Kuroko tidak berusaha memaksakan senyum sama sekali. Dia tahu Aida Riko sudah berusaha mati-matian menahan tangis melihat keadaanya yang berantakan. Senyum palsu tidak akan memperbaiki apa-apa.

Bahkan Kagami yang selalu spontan berkomentar pun terdiam ketika baru melihatnya. Kuroko tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghampus tatapan empati dari wajah-wajah kawannya. Kediaman menjadi pilihannya. Lebih baik tidak bersuara banyak daripada salah berucap.

Izuki Shun dan Koganei Shinji berusaha memecah keheningan. Mereka menyalakan televisi dan mencari chanel mana yang mungkin sedang menanyangkan acara lawak. Kepanikan terjadi ketika begitu televisi menyala, siaran berita muncul pada momen yang paling tidak tepat.

Kuroko terpaku.

Remote control terlempar dari tangan Izuki, sigap ditangkap Mitobe yang menekan tombol ke channel lain. Layar televisi kini menampilkan film animasi dengan karakter _super hero_ berjubah merah.

Hanya sekitar dua puluh detik—mungkin juga kurang. Tapi mata Kuroko sempat membaca pita informasi yang tertampil di layar berita sebelumnya.

"_Persidangan Nash Gold Jr akan dilakukan akhir pekan ini."_

.

**IV**

Piston ditarik perlahan. Kuroko meringis. Cairan merah gelap masuk memenuhi tabung suntik. Dokter bernama Midorima Shintaro sama seperti dirinya; tidak banyak bicara.

Kapas putih dingin, basah oleh alkohol berkadar 70%, disentuhkan ke atas luka kecil bekas jarum suntik. Kiyoshi yang menemaninya menatap iba perekat luka di lengan Kuroko.

"Kau boleh keluar…"—ujar Midorima datar. Dia berbalik badan dan tidak mengulur-ulur waktu mengurus sampel darah itu.

Usai proses pengambilan darah untuk tes laboratorium, Kiyoshi Teppei mendorong kursi roda sang adik angkat melewati lorong rumah sakit. Kuroko memerhatikan lorong putih bersih dengan lain keramik yang mengkilap dibilas cairan pel pembunuh kuman. Putih. Semua serba putih.

Munculnya sosok berkepala merah di ujung lorong kontras dengan dunia monokrom yang ilihat Kuroko.

Hubungan mereka, jika dijabarkan dengan hitam di atas putih, adalah dokter dan pasien. Tapi bagi Kuroko, sikap Akashi terlalu penuh perhatian. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah dokter itu bersikap sama dengan pasiennya yang lain. Atau hanya pada Kuroko saja?

"Kau sudah selesai tes dengan dokter Shintaro?"

Mungkin pertanyaan itu basa-basi, tapi Kuroko tidak membencinya. Dia menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. Senyum tipis tidak kentara terlukis di bibir Akashi.

"Aku harap kau cepat sehat, Tetsuya."

.

**V**

"Cara bercandamu tidak lucu, Shintaro."

Akashi mencengkram kertas hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau paling tahu aku tidak suka diajak bercanda, Akashi."

Akashi tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu tertarik dan peduli pada pasiennya yang masih remaja itu. Tapi kini, kemarahannya sendiri pada hasil tes laboratorium memberikan padanya jawaban yang pasti.

"Akashi…. Jangan bilang bahwa kau—"

Akashi memotong ucapan Midorima, tidak peduli bahwa tingkahnya saat itu amat tidak sopan. "Bukan urusanmu."

.

**VI**

Kuroko merasa dunianya runtuh. Hancur lebur. Tidak ada lagi tempat berpijak. Eksistensi gravitasi adalah omong kosong para ilmuwan.

Dia jatuh dan jatuh semakin dalam. Bumi bukan sebentuk tanah keras untuk tempat berdiri. Dalam imaji, Kuroko merasa bumi merkah. Retakan tanah menelan tubuhnya. Dirinya terlempar teramat jauh ke dalam inti bumi, dimakan lahar api, hancur sampai ke tulang.

Kiyoshi Teppei yang bertindak sebagai pengganti walinya membuka mulut tanpa suara. Jelas dia juga tertampar kenyataan terlalu keras, seperti halnya sang adik angkat.

Akashi yang hadir mendampingi Midorima membawa hasil tes darah hanya bisa menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Nash Gold Jr positif terkena AIDS." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Canggung. Tanpa ia sendiri sadari, tangannya yang lain mengeratkan genggaman pada papan jalan yang menjepit kertas informasi hasil tes darah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan mencegah penularan. Terutama setelah…"—Midorima terbatuk. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia juga tidak yakin Kuroko mendengarkannya dengan baik.

Akashi melangkah cuek ke sisi pasiennya yang kini menunduk menatap kepalan tangan di atas pangkuan.

Kiyoshi Teppei dan Midorima Shintaro tertegun melihat bagaimana Akashi memeluk tubuh mungil pasiennya yang baru berusia lima belas tahun. Tangan Akashi mengusap punggung kecil itu lembut. Begitu berhati-hati seolah takut Kuroko hancur jika ia memeluk terlalu erat.

Dagu Kuroko bersandar pada pundak Akashi. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan tangan Akashi mengusap rambutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hanya Akashi yang bisa bersuara saat itu. Hanya Akashi yang tahu Kuroko membutuhkan seseorang untuk berpegang. Harus ada yang bisa bersikap tenang untuk Kuroko saat ini. Dan Akashi—dengan membohongi semua orang di dalam ruangan—melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

"Kita akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk terapi antri retrovirus. Rumah sakit ini akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu, Tetsuya."

.

**VII**

"Menangis memang tidak mengubah apapun. Tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan menangis, Tetsuya."

Akashi selalu jujur padanya. Kuroko tahu tidak ada satupun dusta dari semua kata-kata dan perlakuannya.

Kalender saat itu mencatatakan tanggal 20 April. Jam menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi lewat tujuh belas menit.

Entah sejak kapan mengunjungi Kuroko menjadi rutinitas seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Dan mungkin saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Kuroko menangis sejujur itu.

.

**VIII**

Transparan. Seperti udara.

Kuroko untuk pertama kalinya mensyukuri hawa keberadaanya yang begitu tipis. Di bawah siraman hujan, bahkan tidak ada yang cukup peduli meliriknya yang masih berbalut baju pasien rumah sakit.

Kaki telanjang menapak aspal jalanan yang kini menghitam mengecap basah rintik hujan.

Melewati kios koran di tepi jalan yang mana penjajanya jatuh tertidur di dalam kios, Kuroko membaca headline.

"_Nash Gold Jr dituntut hukuman seumur hidup untuk pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan terencana."_

Hatinya terasa ngilu.

Mengapa saat itu ayah dan ibu tidak turut serta mengajaknya pergi?

Entah untuk berapa lama dia berjalan di bawah naungan awan hitam yang bergulung memenuhi langit. Kuroko kehilangan orientasi akan waktu.

"_Tetsu…"_

"_Tetsuya…"_

Mungkin dia berimajinasi terlalu tinggi. Entah bagaimana hujan seperti membawa suara ayah dan ibunya. Begitu dekat. Suara yang begitu dirindukannya.

"TETSUYA!"

Kuroko terkesiap merasakan titik-titik hujan berhenti membasahi sekujur tubuh. Payung besar berwarna merah melindunginya dari sergap dingin titik-titik air yang jatuh liar dari langit.

Pelukan hangat di pundak dari belakang menyadarkannya bahwa kali ini ia tidak sedang mengalami halusinasi.

"Dok…ter…"

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko. Matanya menatap marah pasien mudanya. Kuroko menahan diri untuk merintih ketika cengkraman tangan Akashi di lengannya menguat. Tubuhnnya diputar menghadap sang dokter.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kenapa hujan-hujanan begini?"

Jas putih Akashi yang kebesaran digunakan menaungi Kuroko. Akashi menghela nafas panjang.

"Ayo kembali ke rumah sakit."

.

**IX**

Kuroko tidak mendengarkan dengan terlalu baik nama-nama obat yang disebutkan Akashi. Penjelasan dokter berambut merah masuk telinga kiri dan keluar telinga kanan. Terapi antiretroviral yang disarankan pihak rumah sakit untuk menangani infeksi HIV ternyata bukan hanya memakan banyak biaya, tapi usaha juga.

Akashi mengusahakan yang terbaik. Dokter muda yang baru baru ini Kuroko ketahui sebagai calon pewaris rumah sakit itu menghubungi kenalannya di negara bagian lain, mencari-cari akses menuju jenis-jenis obat yang dibutuhkannya.

Kuroko bukan orang yang suka banyak bicara. Tapi Akashi sukses membuatnya penasaran. Terlalu penasaran untuk bisa menahan dirinya tidak bertanya.

"Kenapa dokter melakukan ini untukku?"

"Karena aku mau."

"Kenapa? Aku ini kan—"

Sebelum Kuroko menyelsaikan kalimatnya, telunjuk Akashi terangkat menyentuh bibirnya; mendiamkannya. Mata semerah rubi menatap manik sejernih batu aquamarine milik Kuroko.

"Kau tidak kotor. Tidak lemah." Akashi berkata. Kuroko tergugu diam. "Kau kuat, Tetsuya. Aku tahu itu."

.

**X**

ODHA—Orang dengan HIV/AIDS.

Gelar itu menghantui Kuroko seumur hidup. Bahkan dalam tidur pun, dia seperti tidak diizinkan mereguk damai. Nash Gold menghantui pikirannya, menyuntikan ketakutan dan depresi yang berulang kali berujung pada rasa ingin mati.

Beruntung dia memiliki teman-teman suportif yang menyayanginya apa adanya.

Tidak ada cemoohan. Tidak ada ejekan. Semua tahu ini bukan salah pemuda berambut biru muda itu. Semua adalah permainan takdir dan Kuroko sedang teramat sial sampai terjebak dalam jerat yang tidak bisa dilepaskan lagi.

Memutuskan untuk menyudahi pendidikannya di bangku SMU, Kuroko yang kini tinggal bersama Kiyoshi Teppei dan kakek neneknya memutuskan untuk berjuang dengan caranya sendiri.

.

**XI**

Buku itu sampai ke depan meja Akashi. Dibawakan oleh Midorima Shintaro yang bersikeras bahwa Kazunari Takao yang memaksanya.

Dalam setiap lembar buku setebal kurang lebih seratus lima puluh halaman, Kuroko Tetsuya menuangkan pemikirannya. Cita-citanya.

Paragraf terakhir yang menutup buku kisahnya membuat Akashi tertegun.

"_Terlepas dari mengapa aku mengidap penyakit ini, dan mengapa orang lain yang kau kenal mengidap hal yang sama. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa tidak ada sakit yang lebih pedih dari rasa ditinggalkan orang-orang terkasih. Dicemooh dan dijauhi. Secara fisik, aku bisa sakit. Tapi secara mental, aku merasa kuat; tidak kalah oleh siapapun juga. Tidak lagi. _

_Aku punya sahabat-sahabat yang memahamiku; yang tidak memandangku rendah karena gelar ODHA yang kini menempel padaku seperti bekas luka yang mustahul terhapus. Kau mungkin kecewa pada sahabatmu, pada kerabatmu, pada dirimu sendiri. Aku pun pernah merasa begitu. Aku merasa kotor, tidak berharga. Sampai sekarang, perasaan ini kadang menghantuiku._

_Menangis saja._

_Seseorang pernah berkata kepadaku walau menangis tidak memperbaiki apapun, tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan menangis. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri dan bangkitlah. Kekuatan kita bukan karena kita sehat. Kelemahan kita bukan karena kita sakit._

_Kekuatan ada dalam hati yang percaya bahwa tidak ada hal apapun yang boleh melemahkan kita."_

.

**XII**

Akashi Seijuuro selalu punya kemampuan membaca informasi tersirat dalam kata-kata. Semudah bernafas, baginya membaca orang lain adalah hal yang mudah dan secara alami dilakukannya.

Tirai gelap malam sempurna menggantikan jingga senja. Secangkir teh hijau menemani Akashi menelusuri tiap kata yang dituliskan Kuroko Tetsuya dalam bukunya. Sore itu, agenda kegiatan Akashi adalah untuk mengenali sang pasien lebih dalam lewat curahan hatinya.

'_Terkadang ada rasa takut, karena penyakit ini aku tak akan lagi dapat kesempatan dicintai.'_—aku merasa tidak pantas.

'_Aku pun tidak ingin menyakiti orang yang kucintai dengan penyakit ini.'_—cukup aku yang merasakan sakitnya.

Akashi sudah berhenti menghitung berapa kali ia sudah membaca penutup dari buku bersampul biru muda itu.

'_Seseorang pernah berkata kepadaku walau menangis tidak memperbaiki apapun, tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan menangis.'_

_._

**XIII**

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya…"

Pelukan hangat menjadi bukti kesungguhan. Jujur. Tidak pura-pura. Tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa.

Kebenaran absolut. Eksplanasi sempurna yang menjelaskan pada Kuroko mengapa selama ini Akashi memperlakukannya secara isitimewa—lebih dari seorang dokter kepada pasien.

Pernyataan tersebut mengikis kemampuan Kuroko berpikir. Kewarasaanya seolah ada dalam batas yang perlu dipertanyakan. Apa ia kini berubah menjadi seorang pengidap sakit kejiwaan? Apa telinganya sendiri menipu otaknya dengan informasi palsu yang terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan?

Kuroko mendorong dada Akashi. Kepalanya menunduk. Akashi tidak menyerah. Ia hanya melonggarkan pelukannya. Tidak sepenuhnya melepaskan Kuroko.

"Kenapa?"—Kuroko berujar lirih. Entah sejak kapan matanya terasa panas. "Kenapa?"

"Mestinya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau suka sekali bertanya 'kenapa'?"

Akashi merengkuh Kuroko sekali lagi. Lebih lembut kali ini. Dagunya ada di atas kepala Kuroko. Dihadiahkannya kecupan pada mahkota rambut sang remaja.

Kuroko sibuk menahan tangis dan meredakan rasa aneh yang membludak di rongga dada.

"HIV, AIDS, tidak satupun dari itu bisa melarangku mencintai siapapun yang ingin kucintai."

.

**XIV**

Mungkin Midorima Shintaro sudah memperkirakan ini sejak awal. Entah bagaimana dia tidak kaget sama sekali melihat cincin terpasang manis di jari manis rekan kerjanya.

"Kau sudah memutuskan ini masak-masak, Akashi?"

Tidak ada upacara apapun. Akashi hanya mendaftarkan Kuroko sebagai bagian dari keluarganya—itupun dengan surat adopsi. Pernikahan satu gender belum dilegalkan di Jepang, tapi tidak ada satu halpun yang menggagalkan hasrat Akashi menyematkan nama keluarganya pada Tetsuya-nya.

Midorima terkadang merasa dirinya bukan sekedar gagal memahami Akashi. Lebih tepatnya, dia gagal total.

Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul. Mata yang semula fokus memerhatikan berkas-berkas kerja berpindah menatap Midorima.

"Aku absolut, Shintaro. Keputusanku tidak perlu kau ragukan. Semua kuambil dengan kepala dingin."

.

**XV**

Malam tanpa sentuhan nyatanya mampu memberi kehangatan.

"Apa kau makan dengan benar, Tetsuya?"

"Hm…"

Akashi memeluk Kuroko yang duduk di antara kakinya dengan lembut. Menyelimutinya dengan dirinya sendiri. Kecupan dilayangkan pada pelipis Kuroko. Lembut dan ringan.

Jemari mereka bertaut. Kuroko berserah dalam pelukan Akashi. Pelukan yang membuat Kuroko merasa ia kembali menemukan tempatnya di dunia ini. Bukan sebagai seorang pesakitan. Bukan sebagai seroang ODHA . Tapi sebagai Tetsuya seutuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Seijuuro-san."

Bibit penyakit dalam diri Kuroko membuat sang dokter tak bisa menyentuh apa yang telah menjadi miliknya kini. Tapi itu bukan masalah.

Bersama Kuroko, Akashi mempelajari satu hal baru: 'Cinta tidak selalu tentang seks'.

"Aku juga. Mungkin lebih daripada kau mencintaiku."

Dalam hening, dalam ketenangan yang memampukan mereka mendengar degup jantung masing-masing, cinta hadir. Murni. Sempurna.

Sejati.

.

**XVI**

Malam di rumah sakit tidak pernah terasa sepanjang ini sebelumnya. Di sepanjang lorong, sesekali terdengar suara sepatu suster yang mendapat giliran berjaga. Terkadang ada pula bunyi bel darurat untuk penanganan pasien-pasien dalam unit perawatan intensif.

Rumah sakit adalah tempat yang tak pernah tidur. Kegelisahan mereka yang terjaga sepenjang malam adalah ramuan pengusir kantuk yang lebih ampuh daripada secangkir kopi robusta. Akashi sebagai seorang dokter sangat tahu hal ini.

Akashi tidak dapat memejamkan mata barang sekejap pun. Tangannya setia menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Matanya menatap wajah damai sang partner hidup yang tertidur. Dada Kuroko naik turun perlahan tanda nafas tenang dan ritmikal.

Masker oksigen terpasang rapi, begitu pula infus dan alat deteksi detak jantung. Akashi mengecek sendiri semua peratalan itu setiap hari dalam dua minggu ini. Dia telaten menjaga, enggan beranjak dari sisi Kuroko walau beberapa menit saja. Jika bukan karena Midorima dan Takao yang membujuknya mengurus diri sendiri dan membantunya menjaga Kuroko, mungkin Akashi kini tak ada ubahnya mayat hidup yang berjalan dan berpikir.

Dia menghitung detik-detik yang terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Definisi waktu menjadi kabur. Dia tidak tahu apa itu detik, apa itu menit, apa itu jam.

Suhu jemari Kuroko mendingin perlahan. Akashi kini merasa seperti tengah menyentuh salju. Tubuh Kuroko yang kurus terlihat jauh lebih ringkih dari kali pertama Akashi mengenalnya. Dalam setahun terkahir ini, Kuroko kehilangan nyaris sepertiga bobot tubuhnya.

Menundukan kepala, Akashi mengecupi buku-buku jari Kuroko. Gerakan lembut, tanpa irama. Akashi tahu ini pasti terjadi. Dia sudah siap.

Tapi kesiapan nyatanya tidak ampuh mengusir pedih dan sakit yang menggigiti hatinya sampai habis.

Kuroko membalas genggamannya dengan remasan lemah tanpa sadar.

Dua menit kemudian, bunyi piip panjang dari mesin pemantau detak jantung membuat Akashi tahu satu hal.

Tetsuya-nya sudah bebas.

.

**XVII**

Berlutut di tepi pusara, Akashi menatap batu putih berukir nama Akashi Tetsuya di hadapannya. Tangan mengelus sayang permukaan yang ditulisi nama kekasih jiwanya.

Tangan lain mengenggam erat _draft_ buku tebal. Peninggalan terakhir seorang Akashi Tetsuya.

Di dalam benak Akashi, kata-kata terakhir kekasihnya berulang seperti rekaman rusak. Tapi dia tidak membencinya.

Orang banyak berkata 'kenangan tentang yang terkasih seperti pedang bermata dua'. Akashi memberikan persetujuannya untuk kata-kata tersebut. Kenangan akan Tetsuya-nya membuanya merasa hidup begitu indah. Tapi di saat yang sama membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

Mungkin di dalam hati setiap manusia, tersimpan tendensi menjadi seorang masokis. Kita tahu tidak semua cinta berkahir bahagia dan kita tetap saja merelakan diri dimakan habis olehnya.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Tetsuya…" Seperti berbicara dengan orang aslinya, Akashi menatap lembut tempat peristirahatan terakhir Kuroko. "Aku mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

_The Story of Akashi Tetsuya: Every people has rights to be loved_

'_Kami tidak pernah melakukan apa yang menurut orang perlu dilakukan guna menjaga cinta tetap ada dan menyala-nyala. Dan aku berani pastikan, tidak ada satupun di antara kami yang merasa perasaan yang hadir di antara kami hilang hanya karena hal sesepele itu._

_Aku mencintainya. Dan ia mencintaiku. Cukup seperti itu._

_Cinta adalah perasaan sederhana. Jika kau cukup percaya bahwa apa yang tak terlihat itu ada, kau tidak butuh seks untuk membuktikannya. _

_Sebagai ODHA, aku pernah mencapai titik nadir dalam hidup. Aku merasa kotor. Tak pantas dicintai. Aku tak bisa memberi apapun yang pasanganku inginkan dalam hubungan tanpa merasa takut menularinya penyakit terkutuk yang menginfeksiku dalam kejadian paling hina di hidupku. _

_Tapi Akashi Seijuuro membuktikan aku salah. Dia membuktikan bahwa HIV, AIDS, penyakit sampar, bagaimanapun kau menyebutnya, tidak akan menghalangi cinta itu hadir di antara kami. Dia adalah separuh jiwaku yang melengkapiku. Penyakit tidak merenggut apapun dariku selama aku menjadi miliknya dan ia menjadi milikku._

_Orang bilang cinta dapat tumbuh dari rasa kasihan dan empati. Tapi dalam kasusku, mungkin aku mencintainya karena sejak pertama kali kata-kata yang diberikannya padaku adalah bahwa aku kuat. Dia percaya aku kuat. Dan karena bagiku dia sosok absolut, aku jadi belajar mempercayai diriku sendiri._

_Ia memberikanku cinta yang paling tidak egois yang pernah kudapatkan. Dan ia lah yang membuatku berani menuliskan pernyataan ini:_

_Semua orang yang masih memiliki hati dalam dirinya pantas dicintai. Dan tidak pernah perlu takut untuk mencintai.'_

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**Epilog:**

"Kau sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, Shin-chan?" Takao Kazunari membisikan pertanyaan saat mereka mengantri giliran menyalakan dupa. Segenap staf rumah sakit yang lebih senior dan sudah menyelsaikan doa terakhir mereka kembali duduk dengan wajah muram di kursi. Antrian mulai memendek perlahan.

"Kurang lebih. Aku mestinya tahu."

Midorima Shintaro tidak menyangka bahwa dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan, dia akan menghadiri dua upacara pemakaman. Tapi jujur saja, dia punya firasat.

Baginya, Akashi Seijuuro hanya tidak egois ketika ia menghadapi Kuroko Tetsuya. Di luar itu, dokter berambut merah itu bersikap sesukanya. Tidak peduli apa pendapat orang. Tidak peduli apa perasaan orang.

"Dia memang egois. Dan tak pernah suka ditinggalkan."

Midorima dan Takao menatap foto potret wajah Akashi Seijuuro.

"Yah…" Takao menghela nafas keras. Dia berjalan maju mengikuti ibu-ibu tua di depannya. "Cinta memang membuat seseorang menjadi sangat egois dan tidak egois di waktu yang bersamaan. Kurasa Akashi bukan pengecualian."


End file.
